U.S. Pat. No. 8,325,943 to Button et al. provides a dual-coil, dual magnetic gap electromagnetic transducer, where each voice coil is wired to include separate leads so that each individual voice coil may be driven by a separate amplifier or by a separate bridged amplifier. Signal processing may further be utilized to increase the output of the loudspeaker. This aspect may achieve extreme excursion without extreme distortion and to provide for alternative voice coil designs to address common problems with dual-coil, dual magnetic gap transducers, including, but not limited to, heat generation.